


Boredom: A Tale Told Through Texts

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Mycroft gets bored?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom: A Tale Told Through Texts

Title: Boredom: A Tale Told Through Texts  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Gregory Lestrade  
Word Count: 180  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after _The Great Game_

_I’m bored. – MH_

**O_O – SH**

_Indeed. – MH_

**How long do I have? – SH**

_45 minutes. – MH_

**That’s not enough time, you fat git! – SH**

_I think that’s more than generous. – MH_

**John’s still at work. – SH**

_*sigh* An hour? – MH_

**You can’t give me more than that? – SH**

_No. – MH_

**How many people can I warn? – SH**

_Two. This includes Dr. Watson. – MH_

**Fine. – SH**

_One hour, starting now. – MH_

\---

**Lestrade, Mycroft is bored. - SH**

Bloody hell. – GL

**Exactly. – SH**

Time remaining to prepare? – GL

**Less than an hour. – SH**

Thank you for the warning. – GL

\---

**You need to leave work, John. Right now. – SH**

_**Excuse me? I have a shift to finish. – JW** _

**This is serious. – SH**

_**What? – JW** _

**You. Home. NOW. – SH**

_**I don’t understand. Oh, no. You didn’t blow something up again, did you? – JW** _

**No. Well, yes. But that’s not important right now. – SH**

_**What’s going on, Sherlock? – JW** _

**Mycroft is BORED. – SH**

_**And? – JW** _

**John, you know what happens when I get bored. – SH**

**_o_O I’ll be out of here in 5 minutes. – JW_**


End file.
